Узоры PAYDAY 2
Узоры (ориг. Patterns) — предметы кастомизаций масок в PAYDAY 2. Чтобы купить узор, нужно для начала найти его, путём случайно системы лотереи. Узоры *Синий — стандартные узоры (доступны всем игрокам с самого начала). *Фиолетовый — редкие и уникальные узоры. *Оранжевый — узоры из ивентов (событий). *Желтый — узоры из DLC. Стандартные empty.png|Только материал $XXX Дурная слава Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center $256,000 pat-goodolal.png|Good ol' Al $??? pat-fingerprint.png|Fingerprint $??? Pat-overkill.png|Overkill $??? pat-solid-first.png|Solid First $616,000 pat-solid-second.png|Solid Second $616,000 pat-masked-mastermind.png|Masked Mastermind $770,000 pat-the-ace.png|The Ace $492,000 pat-cobra.png|The Cobra $372,000 catmask.png|Pon Pon Pon $??? pat-the-dragon.png|The Dragon $??? pat-golden-lily.png|Golden Lily $??? the protagonist.png|The Protagonist $616,000 Infamy Pat-ribcage.png|Ребра $??? pat-imperial.png|Имперец $??? pat-Bounty Hunter.png|Охотник за головами $??? Pat-Guardian.png|Страж $??? pat-digital.png| Free pat-evil-eye.png| Free pat-ex-machina.png| Free pat-hell's-anchor.png| Free pat-monster-visor.png| Free pat-pain.png| Free pat-spook.png| Free pat-steampunk.png| Free Lootbag pat-loveoverkill.png|I Love Overkill $20,700 Armored Transport pat-american-eagle.png|The American Eagle $XXX pat-forestcamo.png|Forest Camouflage $XXX pat-racestripes.png|Race Stripes $XXX pat-stars.png|Stars $XXX Gage Weapon Pack 01 pattern_1.png|Digital Camo $XXX pattern_2.png|The Vet $XXX pattern_3.png|Commando $XXX pattern_4.png|Hunter $XXX Gage Weapon Pack 02 pat-Finger Paint.png| $XXX pat-Fighter.png| $XXX pat-Styx.png| $XXX pat-Warrior.png| $XXX Gage Sniper Pack pat-bugger.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-wingsofdeath.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-venomous.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-spidereyes.png| Unlocked through Achievement Poetry Jam DLC Узоры, доступные для всех тех, кто приобрел The Official Soundtrack или сделал предзаказ Career Criminal Edition издания игры. pattern-tcn.png| Free pattern-deathcube.png| Free pattern-kraken.png| Free pattern-tribalstroke.png| Free The Big Bank Heist pattern-spartan.png| Free pattern-godofwar.png| Free pattern-ruler.png| Free pattern-roman.png| Free Gage Shotgun Pack pat-banana.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-chief.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-monkeyskull.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-terror.png| Unlocked through Achievement Gage Assault Pack pat-death.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-emperor.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-muerte.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-vicious.png| Unlocked through Achievement Hotline Miami pattern-besomebody.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-doodles.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-hiptobepolygon.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-palmtrees.png| Unlocked through Achievement Gage Historical Pack pattern-captainwar.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-dazzle.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-deathdealer.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-filthythirteen.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Diamond Heist pattern-hawkhelm.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-hieroglyphs.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-horus.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-runes.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Bomb Heists pattern-caduceus.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-checkerboard.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-liongamelion.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-pleter.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack pattern-dinosaursscars.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-dinosaursskull.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-dinosaursstripes.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-prehistoricpredator.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Butcher's BBQ Pack pattern-fireborn.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-flammable.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-hot-flames.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-flamer.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Butcher's Western Pack pattern-mystical.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-sacred.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-totem.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-coyote.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Alesso Heist pattern-arena logo.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-raster.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-soundwave.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-smoke.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Golden Grin Casino Heist pattern-chips.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-dices.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-royale.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-cards.png| Unlocked through Achievement Gage Ninja Pack pattern-hanabi.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-koi.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-youkai.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-oni.png| Unlocked through Achievement Gage Chivalry Pack pattern-medieval.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-agatha.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-mason.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-checkered-out.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Point Break Heists pattern-ornamentcrown.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-sunavatar.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-tribalface.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-tribalwave.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Goat Simulator Heist pattern-illumigoati.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-fur.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-giraffe.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-goatface.png| Unlocked through Achievement Wolf Pack pattern-fenris.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-kurbits.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-luse.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-split.png| Unlocked through Achievement Hardcore Henry Heists pattern-rebel.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-squares.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-hexagons.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-phoenix.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Biker Heist pattern-firetire.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-engine.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-skullwing.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-bikerface.png| Unlocked through Achievement John Wick Weapon Pack pattern-battlewounds.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-piety.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-daisies.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-oneshot.png| Unlocked through Achievement Gage Spec Ops Pack pattern-facepaint.png| Unlocked through Side Jobs pattern-stripes.png| Unlocked through Side Jobs pattern-bullets.png| Unlocked through Side Jobs pattern-sight.png| Unlocked through Side Jobs Scarface Heist Pack pattern-libertyflame.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-coin.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-diablada.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-cracks.png| Free John Wick Heists pattern-hoodstripes.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-continental.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-hotelpattern.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-babayaga.png| Unlocked through Achievement Gage Russian Weapon Pack pattern-bearfight.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-prisonstatement.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-redstar.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-russiangamble.png| Unlocked through Achievement Хэллоуин pat-doomweaver.png|Doomwaver $XXX pat-hannibalistic.png|Hanniballistic $XXX pat-howl.png|Howl $XXXX pat-pumpkingrin.png|Pumpkin Grin $XXX pat-stitches.png|Stitches $XXX pat-webbed.png|Webbed $XXX Обычные pat-aperturescience.png|Aperture Science $132,300 pat-barbarian-war-paint.png|Barbarian War Paint $28,800 pat-biohaz.png|Биологическая угроза $28,800 pat-big-foot.png|Big Foot $152.334 pat-bloodsucker.png|Bloodsucker $28,800 pat-brightstar.png|Bright Star $175,200 pat-broad-strokes.png|Broad Strokes $28,800 pat-candyhearts.png|Candy Hearts $102,600 pat-celtic-cross.png|Celtic Cross $72,900 pat-celticknot.png|Celtic Knot $28,800 pat-circuit-board.png|Circuit Board $72,900 pat-claw-attack.png|Claw Attack $51,200 pat-clockwork-gears.png|Переламывающиеся шестерни $138,600 pat-companion-cube.png|Companion Cube $123,200 pat-cracker.png|Cracker $??? pat-crossing-chains.png|Crossing Chains $74,400 pat-dragonsplit.png|Dragon Split $132,300 pat-eastern-sunrise.png|Eastern Sunrise $148,800 pat-fleur-de-lis.png|Fleur de Lis $148,800 pat-gear-grinder.png|Gear Grinder $163,800 pat-girls-and-boys.png|Girls and Boys $74,400 pat-godismyjudge.png|God is my Judge $32,400 pat-greedy-spider.png|Greedy Spider $196,200 pat-happy-clown.png|Счастливый клоун $32,400 pat-hawk-wings.png|Hawk Wings $74,400 pat-hellish.png|Hellish $74,400 pat-hexagon-cricle.png|Hexagon Circle $102,600 pat-inverted-spikes.png|Inverted Spikes $51,200 pat-jagged-stripes.png|Jagged Stripes¹ $45,000 pat-lift-off.png|Lift Off $72,900 pat-lightning-bolt.png|Lightning Bolt $??? pat-lover-boy.png|Lover Boy $72,900 pat-magic-eightball.png|Magic Eightball $??? pat-magnetic-magnet.png|Magnetic Magnet $28,800 pat-marvellous-blocks.png|Marvellous Blocks $132,300 pat-masked-falcon.png|Masked Falcon $72,900 pat-masked-villain.png|Masked Villain $28,800 pat-mexican-wrestler.png|Mexican Wrestler $20,700 moonandshit.png|Moon and Water $74,400 pat-mountain-and-sky.png|Mountain and Sky $28,800 pat-nautical-compass.png|Nautical Compass $28,800 pat-one-nation-under-god.png|One Nation Under God $98,400 pat-ozymandias.png|Ozymandias $??? pat-paydays2.png|Payday 2 $??? pat-piece-of-cake.png|Piece Of Cake $74,400 pat-pirate-eyepatch.png|Pirate Eyepatch $28,800 pat-poison.png|Poison $74,400 pat-portal.png|Portal $163,800 pat-praying-mantis.png|Praying Mantis $148,800 pat-radioactive.png|Radioactive $196,200 pat-skull-basher.png|Skull Basher $175,200 pat-smooth-gradient.png|Smooth Gradient $??? pat-starbreeze-sun.png|Starbreeze Sun $51,200 pat-stripes-below.png|Stripes Below $28,800 pat-sign-of-annihilation.png|Sign of Annihilation $28,800 pat-anarchy.png|Анархист $74,400 pat-the-arrow.png|The Arrow $51,200 The atom2.png|The Atom $132,300 pat-the-beast.png|The Beast $57,600 pat-the-flag.png|The Flag $??? pat-the-headshot.png|Хэдшот $98,400 pat-hypnotica.png|The Hypnotica $72,900 pat-illuminati.png|The Illuminati $196,200 pat-the-inferno.png|The Inferno $123,200 Pat-the-kabuki.png|The Kabuki $??? pat-the-left-hand.png|The Left Hand $74,400 the molecule2.png|The Molecule $??? pat-ouroboros.png|Уроборос $196,200 pat-the-head-ouroboros.png|Голова Уробороса $98,400 pat-the-orb.png|The Orb $98,400 pat-the-puzzle.png|The Puzzle $132,300 pat-the-raster.png|The Raster $8,800 pat-the-reaper.png|The Reaper $??? pat-theswirls.png|The Swirls $??? pat-the-tf2.png|The TF2 $72,900 pat-union-jack.png|Union Jack $138,600 pat-the-whiner.png|The Whiner $51,200 pat-the-zipper.png|The Zipper $28,800 pat-the-zebra.png|The Zebra $51,200 pat-the-2-in-payday.png|The 2 in PAYDAY $132,300 interrogationmark.png|The ? $83,700 pat-thin-stripes.png|Thin Stripes $74,400 pat-three-crowns.png|Three Crowns $28,800 pat-three-points.png|Three Points $51,200 pat-three-thick-stripes.png|Three Thick Stripes $??? pat-tiger-camouflage.png|Tiger Camoflauge $163,800 pat-tribal-cricle.png|Tribal Circle $228,600 pat-two-lions.png|Two Lions $8,800 pat-two-dollar-one-stripe.png|Two $ One Stripe $51,200 pat-vertical-split.png|Vertical Split $74,400 pat-violentbite.png|Violent Bite $51,200 pat-yggdrasil.png|Yggdrasil $74,400 pat-ying-and-yang.png|Yin and Yang $163,800 pat-zig-zag-stripes.png|Zig Zag Stripes $148,800 pattern-hotline.png|Hotline pattern-leopard.png|Leopard pattern-shutupandbleed.png|Shut Up And Bleed pattern-uglyrug.png|Ugly Rug См. также *Маски. *Цвета. *Материалы. Примечания *Узор "Electric Center" может выпасть как обычный, не редкий предмет. Вероятно, это баг. *Узор "Good ol' Al" сделан по образу маски супер-героя Спауна, чье настоящее имя Аль Симмонс. Также, "Hellish" отсылается к Клоуну Осквернителю из той-же вселенной. У него был такой-же рисунок на лице. *Ряд отсылок к серии игр Portal. Логотип "Aperture Science", человек, выбирающийся из портала, куб-компаньон и торт, являющиеся одними из символов игры. *Название "The TF2" и иконка на этом узоре отсылаются к игре Team Fortress 2. *Узор "Happy Clown" был основан на маске Хокстона. *Узор "The Hypnotica" изображает картину "Blaze" от Бриджет Райли. *Узор "One Nation Under God" основан на маске Далласа. Название элемента — это цитата из 1954 модификацией американской клятвы верности. *Узоры "Masked Falcon" и "Mexican Wrestler" являются отсылкой к двум реслерам из WWE - Сину Кара и Рею Мистерио, а другой элемент под названием "Masked Mastermind" отсылается к бывшему бойцу WWE — Ultimate Warrior. *Узор "The Protagonist" является отсылкой к Роршаху - персонажу из комиксов "Хранители". Элемент "Ozymandias" — ещё одна отсылка к "Хранителям". Там есть персонаж с таким-же прозвищем. *Изображение на узоре "Yggdrasil" — это дерево жизни Иггдрасиль из скандинавской мифологии. Также, это изображение было на секретной маске Чейнса из PAYDAY: The Heist. *Узор "Sign Of Annihilation" отсылается к Акуме — персонажу из серии игр Street Fighter. *Узор "Bounty Hunter" отсылается на вселенную Звездных Войн. Прообразом узора стал мандалорианский шлем Бобы Фетта. *Узор "Marvelous Blocks" отсылаются на персонажа Марва из Города Грехов. *Узор "Imperial" основан на шлеме Магнето — злодея из комиксов Людей-X издательства Marvel. *Узор "Hanniballistic" отсылается на Ганнибала Лектера, персонажа романов Томаса Харриса и фильмов по ним. *Узор "Captain War" - отсылка на Капитана Америку — героя вселенной Marvel. *Узор "Nautical Compass" — намек на Секрет PAYDAY: The Heist. Компас был в ограблении Counterfeit из PAYDAY: The Heist, где был частью решения паззла. Новый компас был обнаружен в ограблении Большой банк, в комнате с депозитными ячейками. *Узор "God is my Judge" — отсылка на фильм "Парень-каратист" 1984 года, где такую повязку носил Дэниел. Дэниел (Даниил) с еврейского означает "Бог мне судья". *Узор "Barbarian War Paint" — отсылка на Конана-Варвара в исполнении Шварцнегера. Подобный рисунок он нанес перед последней битвой с Тулса Думом. *Узор "God of War" - отсылка на Кратоса — главного героя серии игр "God of War". *В бета версии из-за бага узор "Electric Center" узор выпадал очень часто (порой он выпадал несколько лотерей подряд). В релизной версии игры его сделали редким. *Узор "Сглаз" отсылается на Око Саурона из вселенной "Властелина Колец". *Узор "Hip To Be Polygon" отсылается на песню "Hip to Be Square" группы Huey Lewis and the News. Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2